


Heelys

by waywardchilde



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Racing, heelys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchilde/pseuds/waywardchilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pietro got his Heelys he wasn't expecting to race Tony for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heelys

Pietro finally had what he’s wanted since… well ever. 

He finally has Heelys, all custom with a base of silver and stripes of blue going along the sides. 

So naturally he got on his running suit, put on his Heelys, put the wheels in the heels, and went into the garage with smooth floors and started zooming around on his Heelys, having the time of his life. 

Too soon Tony Stark came into the garage, bearing tools to start working on yet _another_ car. 

And well, Tony couldn’t believe the sight before him, Pietro in Heelys zooming around the garage cackling from having so much fun. The sight was too much for poor Tony, he dropped his tools and doubled over laughing. Making Pietro eventually stop from hearing mad cackling. 

“It seems you have a new accessory for your outfit.” Tony commented wiping tears from his eyes and slowly climbing up from where he laid in the fetal position on top of the tray that once bore his tools. 

“I have always wanted these” Pietro stated loudly as he went to get a chair from the corner of the garage. 

“You sure were going fast. I mean those are crappy wheels they probably made in about what a day. I could make you wheels for those that could make you go _really_ fast” Tony admitted with a smug grin as he put tools that were dropped on the tray. 

“How long would it take for the wheels to be made?” Pietro asked, glancing at Tony from his chair as he slouched further into it, head hitting the backrest. 

“Maybe…Ten minutes?” 

Pietro immediately shot up in the chair and started to take the wheels out of the heels of his shoes. Wanting these ultra-fast wheels to be made as fast as possible. 

* 

“Alright Pietro here are your wheels to go sonic fast.” Tony handed Pietro the wheels…more like he got them ripped out of his hands by an over excited Pietro as he ran from the garage to his room to show his sister. 

* 

Pietro burst into the room he shared with his sister, running faster than he ever has, and pulled out the wheels. “Wanda look” Pietro exclaimed excitedly, “Look at what Stark did to the wheels for my Heelys” 

“Pietro I told you not to waste your money on those shoes. Now, what did Stark do to them?” Wanda questioned, jumping up to makes sure the wheels weren’t triggered with an explosive or anything dangerous. 

Pietro realized his sisters worry and quickly stated, “No Wanda they are fine I watched him improve them.” 

“Fine Pietro, I believe you. Now go zoom around some more.” Wanda said dismissively as she went to go back to laying on her bed. 

* 

“Tony why the _hell_ is Pietro breaking windows speeding around on damn Heelys?” Nick Fury spat, slamming his fist on the table as he spoke. “There has been too much damn money spent on his stupid ass breaking windows constantly. It’s starting to cut into the budget.” 

Tony glanced up, dazed and confused, head lolling, “When did I do that?” 

“A week ago.” Nick retorted dryly, “When the hell was the last time you actually got some shut eye?” 

Tony’s attention turned to the window across the meeting table from him, still dazed, “About I thing like maybe a uh maybe a I haven’t slept in like 82 hours.” 

“Go get some sleep. Come back when you’ve had rest.” Nick commanded, and like a dazed and confused puppy Tony followed his orders and went into his room. On the way though, he say a flash of light and cackling, assuming it was his improvements Tony opened his door and was greeted with the beautiful sight of his bed. Tony collapsed on to his bed and did nothing for another 8 hours but snore gleefully. 

* 

“So if I race Stark, and win, I get to keep my Heelys?” Pietro questioned, gliding around the conference table with eased precision. 

“Yes you will be able to keep your Heelys if you race Stark and win” Nick stated, getting tired with this whole ordeal, almost ready to throw the shoes out the door or incinerate them, yeah probably incinerate them. 

As if on queue Tony Stark himself walked into the room stating that, “There’s no way in hell he’s going to beat me in my suit” 

“We’ll see Mr. Stark” Pietro drawled sticking his hand out for a bet declaring handshake, and was met by Tony’s own hand, and getting a vigorous shake and a curt nod before Tony went to get food. 

* 

The race day approached. Tony, Pietro, Wanda, Nick, and Agent Hill met up at a pebble and crack free flat surface right outside the building they were currently residing in and got prepared for the race. 

“Okay Pietro you run until the halfway mark and that’s when you start gliding on your heels. Stark you…don’t really need anything to clarify. So only rule is a clean and friendly race you got that.” Agent Hill declared getting curt nods from Tony and Pietro. 

“One. Two. Three. GO!” Nick yelled. And like startled kittens, Pietro and Tony started off on their race towards the finish. 

Pietro started running, the fastest he’s ever ran, to try and keep his Heelys, so he reached the middle first and started to glide on his heel wheels. Feeling good about the lead he has on Stark he grinned. 

But in true fashion of the Stark Assholery, Tony started to catch up to Pietro and slowly gain his lead. Pietro thought to try something he’s never done before, and it was risky, oh boy it was, but he had to win this race. For his Heelys. So he slowly stood on one leg, and kicked the ground with his raised foot, pushing him so far ahead it was impossible for Tony to catch up. 

Pietro won. To everyone’s disbelief he won. Grinning like an idiot he half ran half glided to the building where he was currently housed in. Pietro will treasure his Heelys, in remembrance of the day he beat Tony Stark. 

* 

Pietro won? Well that’s gonna let him be able to brag for maybe a few months. 

“Shit I thought I woulda won” Tony sighed, but un noticed as the Spanish inquisition, Steve Rogers appeared behind Tony and whispered in his ear. 

“Watch your fuckin language Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first marvel fanfic so yay that v card is broken. Anyway thanks for reading!!


End file.
